The New Generation
by Chaos's angel
Summary: The Grangers always seemed to be the perfect loving family and Hermione always seemed to be the perfect daughter, but who's daughter is she? After binding each other together in an unbreakable bond formed through pain Draco Harry Hermione and Ron must do whatever it takes to keep the wizarding world, and each other, safe. But will that bond be enough to protect them from The Source
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry POV

Harry Potter was worried; he had been owling Hermione all month with no reply which wasn't like her. Normally he was the one that didn't reply. He knew that her parents had been getting worse, last year she was barely standing when she got on the train and if Draco hadn't had a potion prepared for her then I don't know if she would have made It to the school.

I decided to write to Ron and Draco about my worries knowing that they would be able to do more about it than I could. Once I had both letters written I sent the off with Hedwig giving Ron instructions on how to send Draco's sense I knew that his father would recognize my owl. Once I had the window securely latched close once more I turned back to my desk to finish my summer homework when I heard loud pounding coming up the stairs. I gulped quickly and began hiding all of my school things, finishing right as Uncle Vermon came in.

"I've had enough of you boy" he yelled out indignantly his face contorted and purple with rage.

Ronald POV

I had just got in from playing quidditch with my brothers when I heard mum calling me from the kitchen saying that Harry had sent me a letter. I ran in hoping everything was alright only to see my mum about to open Harry's letter to me.

"Mum don't open my mail that's personal." I yelled making her jump ad look up hastily.

"What are you talking about dear I wasn't reading it I was just curious as to why there was a letter to Draco Malfoy on Harry's owl" she covered up quickly managing to look smug and suspicious all at the same time I growled snatching the letters away from her watching as her face went from smug to shocked.

"It's none of your business" I yelled storming up to my room. Normally I would never yell at my mum but she was keeping me from finding out if Harry was ok and I could practically see the judgment in her mind when she saw the letter to Draco. Harry didn't need her judgment about him he already had enough to worry about. I slammed the door to my room shut and immediately tore open the letter from Harry hoping he would have some news on Hermione because I hadn't heard from her in a month and I was starting to get worried.

_Dear Ron _

_I'm beginning to worry about Mia, she hasn't responded to any of my letters and I'm afraid she may be in danger. We both know that her parents have been getting worse and I'm scared they may take it too far. I can't do anything from here but you can, talk to your parents if they show up to pick up Mia early then her parents won't be able to say no. It would be too suspicious. Please hurry Ron, and if you could please send on Draco's letter, I can't risk his father recognizing Hedwig._

_Harry _

I felt a bit of fear enter me before it was engulfed in a protective rage. I ran down stairs to find mum to let her know what was happening. When I found her she was in the kitchen putting lunch on the table for my dad and siblings.

"Ah finally done with your letter Ronald" she said scathingly making pause momentarily to wonder at what had happened to my mum to make her so mean all of a sudden, but I would have to think about that later.

"Look mum I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, hormones and stuff" I said lamely trying to get back in her good graces. It worked.

"Well that's quite alright dear now what do you need" she asked me kindly making a complete turnaround mood wise.

"We need to go get Hermione from her house early, she hasn't spoken to anyone all summer and me and Harry are afraid that she's in some kind of trouble" I rushed out hoping that my family would catch on to the urgency in my voice and act quickly. My mum did a complete mood change once again and was suddenly hateful looking.

"And what makes you think that the girls in trouble"

"Because it's not like her not to answer our mail"

"Well all that proves is that she's just as no good as I thought"

"Mum what are you talking about you love Hermione"

"Preposterous I knew from the beginning that little shrew was nothing but trouble"

"Mum you don't understand!"

"Oh really Ronald I don't understand well why don't you just tell me what I don't understand"

"Mum her parents beat her!"

"That is ridiculous Mr. and Mrs. Granger are respectable well-kept people not that the same can be said for their attention seeking whore of a daughter. Now I have had enough of this nonsense, I forbid you to ever talk to that girl again and you can tell harry not to expect a place to stay this summer" She screeched out at me leaving m completely breathless because of her animosity. I ran upstairs quickly to escape my traitor family and let Malfoy know that it was up to him to help Mia. I quickly scribbled a note down on the letter that Harry had already written explaining my mum's reaction and that it was up to him before I tied it to pigwigs leg and sent him off as quickly as possible.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the small bird dart about dangerously in the wind praying to merlin that the letter arrived in time. I had just pulled out my school things and slumped down onto the bed to begin attempting my school work when my father and Bill both walked into the room casting a silencing spell as the door closed, both of them expecting answers.

Draco POV

I was lounging in the sitting room basking in the fact that my father wasn't there and probably wouldn't be for quite some time. Luscious had been called away to business in Germany and so for the better part of the summer he would be able to actually enjoy himself and spend time with his mother who had seemed to bloom in the time that her husband had been gone. For all intensive purposes this should have been the best summer of his life yet he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, add that to the worry that he felt from his friends lack of letters and you had a very moody Malfoy.

It wasn't much longer after that thought crossed his mind that his mother flowed into the room with a letter in her hand and a rather diminutive looking owl perched on her shoulder. I couldn't help the overwhelming peace and security that filled my being as she glided towards me with her pale blond hair falling freely down her back and the most serene smile I had ever seen on her face. It made her look ten years younger.

"Draco darling I believe this is for you" she said as she handed me the letter and perched herself in one of the arm chairs absent mindedly petting the owl that had hopped down into her lap. I quickly opened up the letter reading through Harry's chicken scratch and Ronald's only slightly better writing. I grew pale as he realized that my bad feelings had not been false and quickly conveyed the problem to my mother of whom he had confided in about Harry and Hermione's parents after he had almost worried himself sick that first summer.

"I agree that this is quite troubling, I'll go call Severus and go with him to check up on the girl" she told him as she rose to exit the room turning to face him once more over her shoulder just before she left.

"I'm proud of you Draco" she told him with that ever angelic smile gracing her face once again before leaving the room to floo Severus and see what could be done for Hermione.

Leo POV

I couldn't help but let my mind wonder away from the paperwork that kept appearing on my desk in groupings large enough to make me wonder if I was the only one in this school doing paperwork. Normally I wouldn't mind doing the work but right now I was caught up in such a large feeling of nostalgia dread that the words barely registered in my mind no matter how many times I read them. I couldn't help the feeling that something big was about to happen something that would change everything.

Moments after that crossed my mind I heard a deafening chime go off in my head. The only reason I would hear that sound was if someone in the family was calling me as the elders had decided that between my growing family and the school I didn't really need any more charges. But what confused me was that I had never heard this chime before, each of the family had their own specific trilling sound that went off when they were in trouble and he had memorized them all. He concentrated hard on the sound trying to get a read on who the person was, daring not to let the small trickle of hope settle in his heart without doing so first. He could tell that she was young; around 12 or 13 she was hurt and scared. Then finally at last he was able to get a picture in his head of the girl. Dear lord she looked just like he thought she would, with Pipers long black hair and cool blue eyes, there was no mistaking it now. This was his little girl that those bastards had taken and now she needed his help. There's not a thing in the world that could have kept him from orbing away on the spot just then the only thing that mattered was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo orbed to the spot where the chiming was coming from and was immediately assaulted by the smell of blood surrounding him and had to get his bearings, not expecting such a long trip. Once he had himself centered again he could tell that he was in some kind of stone cellar or basement with aisles of shelves stocked with oddly looking jars. He began his hurried trek around the basement moving even faster when he heard a high pitched scream that was quickly followed by more. The chiming in his head got louder with each step he took and he soon found himself in the back of the room completely horror struck by what he was seeing. There was a girl laying on the ground completely naked and covered in blood her body was mangled and cut open and there was a man, he was all over her touching her violating her all the while telling her what a useless child she was and that she deserved everything she was getting. Leo was enraged, he ran over to the man yanking him off her and tossing him aside. He knelt down next to the girl noticing how she scooted away from his touch he quickly removed his black teachers robe and laid it on her promising that he would get her out of there. When he looked up he could see the man rising to his feet unsteadily before summoning a black crossbow giving Leo all the excuse needed to use his lightning bolts to electrocute him and effect vanquishing the bastard.

I turned around and rushed back over to the girl's side and begin healing her wounds, at this pint she was unconscious and I could tell why from the amount of blood that was on the walls and floor. But no matter how glad I was that I could help this girl I couldn't help be disappointed by frizzy brown curls and honey brown eyes, this wasn't the girl I had seen in my head this wasn't my daughter. As that thought crossed my head something amazing happened, I was healing her wounds when suddenly I a burst of magic shot out from her center like it had just been unbound and blue orbs of light surrounded her body changing her pale snow like skin to a soft peach color and her golden locks smoothed out into waist length black ringlets. I stared at her in awe as a torrent of emotions filled through my brain from seeing the daughter that I lost all those years ago. Having finished healing her knowing that she would still bare scars from this encounter I scooped her up into my arms and orbed back to the manor.

Hermione POV

I slowly awoke to the feeling of soft cotton on my skin and sun n my eyes, Gods I hadn't felt the sun in ages, it felt magnificent. It felt so good I could almost forget about the rest of the summer, almost. I opened my eyes slowly trying to get over my grogginess. When I could finally focus I completely froze, this wasn't my room, I had never been in this room before. I lurched up in the bed and glanced wildly around me. the room looked a little old fashioned but it was homely and filled with nice warm colors. There was a large window off to the side of the room and when I slipped out of the bed and walked over I could see a well-kept garden surrounded by emerald green hedges in a circular pattern. It was splashed with color and far too beautiful to exist anywhere near my home. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not. I heard a noise outside of the door making me jump as the door creaked open revealing a pale woman with flaming red hair and light blue eyes. She walked into the room carefully making me back up into the corner as she got closer. She seemed upset by my reaction and stopped her walk towards me to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to be scared sweetie no one's going to hurt here" she said trying to reassure me and for some reason it worked. That doesn't mean that I'm going to be getting any closer to her. With that decision I plopped myself down in a chair that was placed in the corner. I drew my right leg up to my chest and leaned head against it.

"Who are you" I asked peering at her with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. I knew that if I really needed to that I could use my magic to escape. It was against the law but I think considering the circumstances they would understand, probably not but still. I was so caught up in my thoughts that at first didn't hear what she said. It couldn't possibly be what I thought it was.

"I'm sorry could you say that again I must have miss heard you" I said shell shocked. I was now sitting rod straight and gripping my right leg so hard that it began to hurt.

"I know you heard me, I'm your Aunt" she said smiling at me.

"That's impossible, my family's dead they died when I was a baby. If you're really my Aunt then why did they….why did you let them-"at this point I couldn't find it in me to form a coherent sentence. All these years of torture at the hands of people that claimed to be my saviors, all those years of acceptance because they said that my parents died and that I should be grateful for their treatment because it was better than death, and yet according to this woman my family was here the entire time!

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry we couldn't find you sooner" she said reaching out for me "We tried so hard but they blocked your powers, and then your mom disappeared and we had to stay here for your brothers sakes" she was holding me now and crying. I didn't know how to react this was so strange, the only people to ever hold like this where the boys. I tried to keep my composure, after all it couldn't be true this had to be some kind of trap, a set up by my parents.

"But its all ok now, your home and we'll never let anyone hurt you again" she said with finality holding my face in her hands and breaking my out of my thoughts. She was looking me straight in the eyes with a torrent of emotion shining in her blue depths and suddenly I knew she wasn't lying to me this was all real and I was free. I burst out into tears and threw my arms around her neck and began sobbing like I never had before. She didn't freak out about me crying all over her, she just rocked me back and forth humming softly. I felt myself beginning to slip off into sleep, right before I drifted off I heard voices downstairs talking happily and laughing and couldn't help but smile. I think im going to like it here.


End file.
